iHave a series of CAM oneshots
by soaringwiththeflock
Summary: I was writing the first one and I thought, "Why the hell have a bunch of seperate oneshots when you can just put them in seperate chapters in one story?" Thus, this was born.
1. Chapter 1

_**Story: iHave a Cancer Store**_

_**Disclaimer: iCarly and it's characters do not belong to me, yada yada yada.**_

_**Warning: "Fem-flash" rated T just cause I'm paranoid.**_

_**A/N: So, I decided, instead of makin a munch of separate docments, why not just set aside a story and make a one-shot per chap when I strike an idea? Enjoy my first one!**_

_Dear Diary,_

_I, Carly Shay, thou with thy perfect dental health, have a cancer sore. How fantastic. The worst part? It's in the perfect place to hurt when I smile. In case anyone's too oblivious to notice? I smile A LOT. The irony of it all? Everything perfect happened today! Let's see! 1. Spencer bought me a car. I couldn't smile, grin, or anything of that nature when I got it! 2. Sam cracked the funniest joke about ham today. I COULDN'T EVEN LAUGH! 3. Spencer made a funny cartoon using peanut butter and a shard of curtain drape. I couldn't laugh. Or smile. Or anything. Everything was going right, and yet I looked like "Mrs. Serious-doesn't-laugh-has-no-personality!"._

_But, nothing, I repeat, nothing, could stop me from smiling when I saw Sam come over today. She came by and we chatted like any other friends do. Then she did something. She kissed me. Yeah, not in a friend-on-the-cheek way, I'm talking full-on-total-lip-lock way! I was grinning like a hobo who was just bought a burger. I cried really hard through the pain. But I was happier than ever. That cancer sore is still killing me. But Sam is next to me, watching a movie. So why the hell does it matter?_

_-Carly_

_**A/N: Not my favorite, but I was dying to get it on paper. My first Cam! I'm not the type to hound for reviews, it'd be cool to make sure I'm not fan fiction public enemy numero uno, but I wont ask. Though, that way kind of asking in itself. Is not asking really asking? Hmm… things that make ya ponder.**_


	2. Chapter 2: iAm Not Jealous!

**Story: iAm Not Jealous!**

**Disclaimer: iCarly don't belong to me. It would be cool if it did.**

**Summary: We can all tell in the iThink They Kissed promo that Carly is jealous. But who is she jealous of?**

"_I am not jealous!" Carly shouted, totally unbelievably. It killed me to know that __**she**__ was jealous of __**me**__ because I kissed Freddifer! Unbelievable! _

"_You're jealous!" Freddie's hope in his voice lurched my stomach. _

"_Fine! I'm Jealous! Happy!?" Carly actually admitted it! _

"_You are?" I couldn't help but sound astounded she admitted it._

"_Yes. Okay? I'm jealous." _

"_YES!!!!!!!!" Freddie got on his knees like he won the lottery. What a desperate, desperate boy. Carly raised her eyebrows in disbelief._

"_Who said I'm jealous of Sam?" O_O Whaaaaaaaaa???????????_

"_What do you mean, Carls?" I asked, confused._

"_I mean! I'm not jealous of you, I'm jealous of Freddie." Again with the… O_O! How the- what the- she actua- but he- and she- straight- and WHA!?_

"_**WHAT!??" **__There's the reaction I was looking for from Freddie._

"_**WHAT!??" **__I didn't expect it from me, though._

"_I'm in love with Sam." That sounded simple._

" _Y- y- y- y- you are??" My voice was breaking, I was sweatin like fresh meat, but hell, I was amazed!_

"_YOU ARE!?" This moment would have been way better without him here. Carly nodded her head weakly. Well. Let's make this even more perfect. Freddie passed out and Carly looked like she might throw up. But she immediately brightened when I spoke_.

"**I love you too."**

A/N: Hey, not my favorite but hell, I tried. Okay, if I get one review, I will update 1 more time today. Aren't ya lucky? Special Thanks to: **puccafan1029, sonny with a zebra shirt, Sango0709, Shipper4life, kylar (), lovestar1026, and lp2014**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: iCarly is not mine. Ya'll have to keep reminding me. CAN'T I PRETEND!?

Summary: A glimpse at Carly and Sam's life a few years back. What if Carly was the troublemaker and Sam was just trying to please her mom? Ages: 12

"Come on, Sam! Go higher!" Carly shouted from her much higher swing. It was the middle of the night and Carly had drug Sam out to their old elementary school playground.

"Carly! We're gonna get in trouble!" Sam looked nervously around her surroundings. "My mom's going to kill me!"

"Sam, chill out! No one's going to find us here!" And with that, of course, the school's night guard (because every elementary school should have a night guard while gangs are forming everywhere else) approached them.

"Ladies, what are you two doing here at this hour of night? I'm sorry, but I'm going to have to call your parents." Carly shrugged. Danger was her middle name. Sam, however, looked amazingly worried and scared. "Whatever." Carly spouted. With the glare she received she hastily added, "_Officer._" Sacrcasm dripping from her voice. "P- p- p- p- p- parents?" Sam managed to stutter out. "Parents." The night guard stated firmly.

_4 hours later_

Carly's POV

So, I was just lying there, staring at the bottom of my top bunk, grounded. Whatever. It was fun, so who cares. My stupid military father couldn't just keep me perfect. My thoughts were interrupted when I heard a rap on the door. My parents had gone out, and my brother was at Law School. I really am amazed that he was at school for 2 days and I got no calls yet. I was home alone and opened the door to find Sam, bruised, broken, tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Sam." I had never seen her like this. And, oh god, it was all my fault. She wanted to go home, but I made her stay. She managed to spit out my name in return and I hastily let her in. I got her some hot chocolate and asked her no questions. In return she gave me no answers. Occasionally apologizing to me for not telling me. Which I immediately hushed.

"Do you want to sleep, Sam?" She nodded her slowly and spoke. "Carly, thanks. It's just- I was afraid to- and- just- thank you. It means a lot. You're a great friend."

"Yeah. Friend." We climbed into our bunk and killed the light. We held each other's hands until we fell asleep.

_A/N: This was actually a lot of fun to write. I'm sorry for the wait, I needed inspiration. Thanks to all the people who have reviewed, alerted, and favorited. I know it isn't very CAM, but all the same, I like it._


End file.
